Regulus Black
Regulus Arcturus Black (+1961–1979) är son till Orion och hans nästkusin Walburga Black, och bror till Sirius Black. Regulus var betydligt mer omtyckt än Sirius, eftersom Regulus delade sina föräldrars åsikter om rent blod.Väldigt lite information är känd om Regulus ännu så länge i böckerna, men många tror att han har en större roll att spela i den sista boken. Läsare känner igen J.K. Rowlings stil att nämna detaljer och återkomma till dem långt senare. Historia Alla beskrivningar om den här karaktären (med undantag av familjeträdet) har getts av Sirius Black som inte var i kontakt med sin familj efter år fem på Hogwarts. Sirius har tydligen fått mycket information i andra hand, från vänner eller från andra fångar som satt i Azkaban samtidigt som Sirius. Också Regulus husalf Krake berättar en hel del om sin husbonde för Harry och hans vänner När Lord Voldemort kom till makten, blev Regulus en Dödsätare, vilket kanske kan ge oss en antydan. Sirius misstänkte att hans föräldrar kanske tyckte att Regulus var en hjälte då han gick med Dödsätarna. Sirius sade även att många renblodstrollkarlar dyrkade Voldemort till en början, innan han visade sitt rätta jag, och hur mycket han var beredd att offra för att få komma till makten.J.K. Rowling hävdade att "Regulus got in a little too deep. Like Draco, he was attracted to it. But the reality of what it meant was way too much to handle," och att det var det som ledde till hans död. Sirius berättade att när Regulus insåg vilka plikter det innebar att vara en Dödsätare, så ville han gå ur. Men har man en gång gått med Voldemort så är det i princip omöjligt att gå åt sidan. En Dödsätare förväntas tjäna Voldemort i hela livet. Regulus offrade till slut (1979) sitt liv, i kampen mot Voldemort. I böckerna medverkar Regulus Black endast i berättelser och beskrivningar Regulus som R.A.B. R.A.B. är en karaktär, som först endast framträder som en okänd figur, vars verkningar påverkar tjugo år efter hans förmodade död. Identiteten på R.A.B. avslöjas först i den sista boken R.A.B. i Halvblodsprinsen I slutet av Harry Potter och Halvblodsprinsen åker Harry Potter tillsammans med Albus Dumbledore till en grotta, för att leta efter en del av Voldemorts själ, en av hans horrokruxer, som Dumbledore tror ska finnas där. Efter många hinder kommer de till en skål, med en vätska, som Dumbledore är tvungen att dricka. I skålen ligger det en falsk horrokrux. Senare samma kväll blir Dumbledore attackerad, väldigt försvagad av vätskan han druckit, och dödad av Severus Snape. På Dumbledores begravning öppnar Harry den falska horrokruxen, och hittar ett meddelande: Till Mörkrets herre. Jag vet att jag kommer att vara död långt innan du läser detta, men jag vill att du ska veta att det var jag som upptäckte din hemlighet. Jag har stulit den riktiga horrokruxen och har för avsikt att förstöra den så snart jag kan. Jag går döden till mötes i förhoppningen om att den dag du möter din like, kommer du återigen att vara dödlig. R.A.B. Sökandet efter R.A.B. Vem denna person var, var ett av de stora mysterierna från sjätte boken. Dock finns det ett ganska enkelt sätt, på vilket Harry Potter-världen fått reda på svaret. Att svaret kommit fram innan den sista boken släppts är tack vare översättningarna. I den svenska versionen, liksom den franska, spanska med flera, är initialerna samma som i originalutgåvan, R.A.B. I den norska översättningen är brevet signerat R.A.S, där S troddes vara familjen Black, som i den norska översättningen heter Svaart. Likaså i den holländska versionen, där Black har översatts Zwart, och initialerna i den boken är R.A.Z. Det fanns också mindre ledtrådar, som antydde vilken sorts karaktär som söktes. I hälsningsfrasen kallas Voldemort för ”Mörkrets herre”, vilket är det namn som enbart dödsätare kallar honom för. Om inte avsändaren med vilje använt namnet i bortvillningssyfte, så kan man sluta sig till att avsändaren är en dödsätare, eller en före detta dödsätare. Det är inte många som skulle kunna ha möjlighet att veta om var Voldemort skulle kunna ha gömt en horrokrux, eller ens att Voldemort hade horrokruxer. Det troligaste är att det är någon mäktig trollkarl på den goda sidan (till exempel Dumbledore), eller någon av hans dödsätare. Det är väldigt sannolikt att Voldemort inte i onödan berättade om horrokruxen, men han kan ju ha råkat avslöja sig, eller varit tvungen att få en dödsätares hjälp. Det skulle visa sig att hans förtroende blev det som stjälpte honom. Regulus Black/R.A.B. i Dödsrelikerna Efter att ha vägt för-, och nackdelar mot varandra flyr Harry, Ron och Hermione till Grimmaldiplan 12, Fenixordens före detta högkvarter. Detta eftersom Bill Weasley och Fleur Delacours bröllop blivit attackerat av dödsätare. När Harry nästa morgon rastlöst tar en tur i huset, ser han en dörr med texten: Do Not Enter Without the Express Permission of Regulus Arcturus Black :(Ungefärlig översättning: "Kom inte in utan uttrycklig tillåtelse av Regulus Arcturus Black") Några sekunder senare lyckas Harry koppla ihop Regulus namn, vars mellandel man tidigare inte känt till, och initialerna från brevet, och berättar detta för Ron och Hermione. Efter att ha letat igenom Regulus gamla rum, för att försöka hitta medaljongen, minns Hermione att hon sett en medaljong. Då hon och någon medlem ur Fenixorden inte kunnat öppna den, hade de låtit Krake ”ta hand om den”, fast han egentligen gömt den, för att skydda sina älskade husmödrar och husbönders ägodelar. De ropade på Krake, som genast dök upp, väldigt motvilligt, men böjd för Harrys önskningar, eftersom han ärvt Krake av Sirius. Efter utfrågningar börjar Krake berätta hur Regulus hade lånat ut honom till Voldemort, och hur Voldemort hade tagit med honom till en ö, helt okänd för honom. Harry kände igen beskrivningarna, och förstod att det var den ön där horrokruxen varit gömd. Krake berättade hur han fått dricka samma vätska som Dumbledore druckit, fast tjugo år tidigare. Sen berättade han hur Regulus bett honom att ta honom med till den ön, och sagt att Krake inte fick avslöja för någon var de hade varit, eller varför. Sedan drack Regulus själv upp all vätska, och Krake tog medaljongen och transfererade sig därifrån. Slutligen berättade han hur han hade kommit hem, och utan att ha lyckats förstöra den, sett hur Mundungus Fletcher stulit den därifrån. Regulus Black dog en plågsam död, nerdragen bland de döda på ön med horrokruxen. I början var han en dödsätare, men använde sitt liv för att ta en sjundedel av Voldemorts, och göra det som bara han, Dumbledore och Harry/Ron/Hermione lyckats med; lokalisera och få tag på en av Voldmorts horrokruxer. Namnets betydelse Liksom resten av familjen Black är han döpt efter en stjärna (Regulus), i hans fall en stor ljusstark stjärna i Lejonet. Dess läge har gett den smeknamnet ”Lejonets hjärta”, villket skulle kunna anspela på Gryffindors symbol lejonet, och hur han till slut valde hjärtats väg framför hjärnans. På latin betyder Regulus ”liten kung” eller prins, men också basilisk. Mellannamnet Arcturus är den starkaste stjärnan i konstellationen Björnvaktaren, och himlavalvets tredje ljusstarkaste stjärna. Arcturus var också namnet på Regulus farfar. Se även * Harry Potter * Horrokrux * Krake Källor *HP-Lexicon *Böckerna om Harry Potter Noter Kategori:Slytherin Kategori:Dödsätare Kategori:Familjen Black Kategori:Quidditchspelare Kategori:Första Trollkarlskriget Kategori:Renblod Kategori:Renblodsextremister Kategori:Horrokruxjägare Kategori:Trollkarlar Kategori:Personer Kategori:Hogwartselever Kategori:Sidor relaterade till horrokruxer